


Reborn

by Drakka



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: Here's one hell of a place to be "reborn". Reborn City, it's polluted and dirty and dark, but the glimmer of hope still lies within...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, instead of coming up with a story from absolutely nothing, I'm going to try and go upon an existing story! 
> 
> Comments and/reviews are appreciated!

The train rattled and creaked as it trucked along, occasionally throwing everyone sitting within around like loose bullets in a jar.

Nobody here looked like someone you could touch with a ten-foot pole, either for the fact you'd catch something incurable or the fact they looked like someone who'd rip your head off if you so much as bumped them.

The Pokémon weren't much better, crawling around their owners feet like little insects, just as dirty and just as skittish. Even now a Purrlion was set off and screeched wildly at a man who scooted just a little to close to the feline's owner, which somehow garnered no attention from the rest of the travelers.

Through this all, two women sat on their own little private bench, one whose bright blonde hair made her stand out more than her frightened demeanour, and the other with almost grey hair who's smile just made her look way too confident in such a place.

"I mean, things have been different now that the Reborn League reopened, even with the fallout a bunch of trainers have been flocking here! That's what you're here for, right Alice?"

The newly dubbed "Alice" nodded mutly, staring at the grey-haired woman with blant awe. It didn't take a genius to know this was Amethyst, or Ame as she kept insisting Alice call her, the Champion or Reborn...coming to meet  _her,_ an insignificant trainer who'd be lucky to meet the actual Champion again. 

"Um-um, yeah, it seemed like a good start...you h-have all the generations a-and a bunch of gyms and...and..."

Alice shut up fast, here she was, rambling again, nobody wanted to hear that. Ame seemed fine with it, even waiting a few seconds to ensure Alice wouldn't continue before she started speaking.

"Yes, and that is a great mindset to have! I have one of my associates waiting at the train station to show you around! She's peppy but I'm sure you'll-"

Ame paused and in that second, Alice heard a small _click_ through the train as it started rolling into the station.

"That's not a good sound." Alice could have laughed, that was all Ame had to say about it!? The next thing she knew, she was heaved to her feet with a sharply given, "Get out!"

* * *

 

Alice blinked awake on unforgiving concrete floor, coughing hysterically as the very air felt it was chocking her. It took a few moments of blankness before her mind caught up with her body enough to realize she was being shaken awake. 

"Hey! You ok?" Ame's voice cut through a steady drone of voices, and Alice let out a low groan of confirmation before planting her hands down and forcing herself up.

 "W-what happened?" Alice whimpered out. She hurt, plain and simple. Her back felt raw and red and she could feel bruises forming on her hands and knees, like she was thrown down. However, Ame didn't need to say anything, Alice saw the moment she stood up.

Someone had blown up the train station.

A gasp rocked her body as her eyes fell on the annihilation of the train station and then, the carnage of anyone who didn't get out in time. Bile rose in her throat as lifeless human and Pokémon alike stared into the world with dead eyes, almost all with dismembered limbs and crushed bodies. Alice couldn't look away, even as a trembling started rocking her body. Sighting her predicament, Ame gently turned her around, keeping a reassuring hand on her shoulder even as she looked expecting of some kind of appearance.

And what an appearance they got.

Alice felt as if the girl had popped out of nowhere, with a too-bright  _cheerleader_ outfit and all! "Wow!" She admired with a voice that Alice didn't expect, high yet mature sounding, "What a boom! Who made the boom!? I like a good kaboom every now and then, but not without my permission!"

While Alice still tried to process the horror she just sighted and the idea that this peppy woman wasn't horrified by what she was seeing, Ame stepped forward.

"This was an attack Julia." She growled, glaring back at the explosion, "We have to find the perpetrators. Now." She pushed Alice forward, "Get this trainer started, then come and help."

Immediately, she was gone, leaving the pale Alice with the bright Julia. Alice would have smiled back, but she was currently trying not to puke, something Julia seemed to pick up on considering except for humming a little tune to herself, she simply grabbed Alice and started leading her to an new looking building.

Alice relaxed slightly as they entered, unlike the muck-ridden city, this place reminded her of home, there was even a Pokemon Center! "Come on! Time's wasting, don't you want your booming starter!?" Julia pulled Alice forward faster and even though the color didn't return to her face, Alice felt the pinpricks of excitement form on her body. 

Ame was already at the desk, preparing what looked like a badge case, Pokedex, and bags, there were more than one, Alice realized. Ame looked up hurriedly and put on a smile, "I am so sorry about this, but I can assure you, we caught him, this won't happen again." Alice let out a breath she'd been holding since waking up, at least that bastard wasn't going to blow anything else up.

The doors whooshed again and a black-haired woman jogged in, looking far more fit than Alice could ever dreamed of being. The woman waved easily at Ame, who nodded with a "Hello, Victoria." Alice stared at second at Victoria, tongue tripping over itself before she stammered out, "Um-um...hi-hi V-Victoria!" Thankfully, Victoria didn't seem to mind, holding out her hand in greeting with a, "Nice to meet you!"

Ame clapped enthusiastically as Alice took Victoria's hand, "All right! Now that we're all introduced, who wants to get their starter first!?" Surprisingly, Victoria made no movement, nodding at Alice as she stepped up. "I'm up."

Up the stairs was a dream come true for Alice. 

Pokeballs lined the tables, each containing a starter for her trip. They would be her most loved Pokemon, her best protector and she knew what she wanted.

_Charmander. Fire-type._

Alice rolled the Pokeball in her hands, stifling the insistent trembling before tapping the button on the front. A white light poured out of the ball before materializing as Charmander. The creature's scales were well-groomed, showing signs of never being in a true fight, and it's tail flame didn't flare up as it stared up at the human with trusting red eyes. That was going to change in the Reborn world.

Alice reached out a hand and patted the Charmander, giggling as it-no-she rubbed up against the offered hand while letting out an odd growl that seemed to serve the same purpose as a purr. "You're Cheshire now, ok?" Alice whispered softly, prompting the little lizard to tilt her head curiously before springing onto her shoulder, wrapping around her neck and letting out her odd purr as she basked in her warmth.

Here was her protector.


End file.
